Cave and underground tunnels
The Tunnels can be accessed through the Lockwood cellar and go under Mystic Falls. The images in the cave are showing the Vikings arrival including the Original Family. The tunnels can also be accessed via Mystic Grill. Rebekah Mikaelson had been the one to inscribe their names into the wall - some of the later stories were added by other inhabitants of the country, who were witnesses of the Originals and their story. In Ghost World, Mason Lockwood (as a Ghost) accompanies Damon Salvatore deeper into the caverns accessible through the Lockwood Cellar. There they stumble upon a few traps and defenses meant to keep Vampires from entering, most notably the barrier that kept Damon from going near the images left on the walls. The Locked Coffin was also hidden there by Damon, and Alaric later hid his White Oak Stake there as well. The weapon against Originals Mason mentioned turned out to be symbols revealing a second White Oak Tree that would kill them as Rebekah discovered. In All My Children, Elijah Mikaelson tells Elena Gilbert that there were a series of tunnels underneath Mystic Falls, and all the Originals went underground whenever there was a full moon. Later he tells Elena that he saw his first werewolf there. When Elijah states that Elena is lying and he can hear her heart jump when she lies, he makes a great, big hole in the floor and drags Elena down there. Elijah tells Stefan and Damon that Elena is in the tunnels which led to the cave and they have to stop Esther, he also tells Damon and Stefan that Rebekah is down there with Elena and will kill her if they don't do as Elijah says. Bonnie encountered 1903 and 1994 Prison Worlds in Let Her Go. In I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie redirected Hellfire from the tower in Mystic Falls to The Armory via tunnels. Stefan sacrificed himself to save to the town. Appearances ;Season 3 *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' ;Season 4 *''The Killer'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' ;Season 5 *''Home'' ;Season 6 *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' (1994 Prison World) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' (1994 Prison World) *''Let Her Go'' (1903 and 1994 Prison Worlds) ;Season 8 *''What Are You?'' (flashback) *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Gallery Cave100.png Cave05.png Cave13-0.png Cave20.png 0066.jpg|From the top: Mikael,Elijah,Aaron,Henrik,Finn, Niklaus and Rebekah. Cave01.jpg|Rebekah Cave02.jpg|Niklaus Cave12.jpg|"Elijah" Cave03.jpg|Mikael Cave04.png|The story of the Originals Cave26.png|How they made peace Cave27.png|Vampirism Spell Cave11.png|Symbol for vampire: Sun with fangs under it. Cave21.png|Symbol for werewolf: Moon with fangs under it. Cave25.png|Symbol for hybrid: Combination of the vampire and werewolf symbols. Cave13-1.png||Symbol for witch: The necklace. Cave10.png|??? and hybrid WOT4.png|The White Oak Tree Cave22.png|White oak tree burning Cave06.png|Sailors Cave07.png|Warriors Cave08.png|Hunters Cave15.png|Moon-cycle Cave14.png Cave16.png Cave17.png Cave18.png Cave19.png Cave09.png Cave13.png Cave12.png|Wolf attack 6X05-78-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-79-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-80-Kai.jpg|Kai in the prison world 6X05-83-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X05-96-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 816-066-Damon-Katherine.png 8x16 I Was Feeling Epic-Katherine-Damon.jpg 816-094~Damon~Katherine-Cave.png 816-120~Stefan~Damon~Katherine-Cave.png Trivia *Elijah's name spelled out on the wall doesn't spell his name, it spells "Mikael". *Anglo-Saxon Futhorc converter See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Lockwood Family